


Judas Kiss

by Squibstress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibstress/pseuds/Squibstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="story">
  <div class="summary">
    <p>A double-drabble in response to prompt #373 "Snape's Kiss" at <a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/">snape100</a> on LiveJournal. Warning: Convoluted religious metaphor.</p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Judas Kiss

“Severus Snape, come forward!” commanded the Dark Lord.

Severus stepped from the semi-circle of black-robed figures. He was wearing his own threadbare robes and felt exposed in a way he hadn’t since the day Potter had removed his pants in front of everyone at the Black Lake.

_Nerves. I’ll feel better when I get my robes._

He knelt, as Lucius had instructed him, and extended his left arm.

“Do you swear loyalty to me until death?”

“I do, my Lord.”

He kissed the ring.

As his arm began to burn, he wondered if it was too late to turn back.

/***/

“Severussss,” hissed the creature. “You are late.”

“Forgive me, Lord, I thought it might benefit our cause were I to appear to remain loyal to that Muggle-loving fool. Thus, I could not join you immediately, as I would have wished.”

The Dark Lord extended a skeletal hand. Snape stood there.

“Well, Severus?” said the creature impatiently. “Do what you have to do, and be quick about it.”

_Merlin, don’t make me do this._

“As he kissed the ring for the second time in his life, Severus felt an unexpected power coursing through him.

_As you wish, Albus. I choose this._

_~FIN~_


End file.
